One Last Chance
by Patricia Sorbid
Summary: After Hogwarts and Post HBP, the war continues to ravage the world, with both sides experiencing countless loss. Harry faces insurmountable challenges as he struggles to finally face Voldemort, and just when events take a turn for the worse


One Last Chance 

_A/N_: I'm just trying a new story because I feel like I need something different. I'll see how this goes. If no one reviews, it will be a one-shot. So review if you want me to continue it. Okay? This is just an attempt at another story. Let's hope it takes root. And so it begins…

But first—

_Disclaimer_: This is based upon the work of the one and only J.K Rowling. All characters, except any that I create, belong to her.

_Summary_: After Hogwarts and Post HBP, the war continues to ravage the world, with both sides experiencing countless loss. Harry faces insurmountable challenges as he struggles to kill Voldemort, and just when events take a turn for the worse…

Can't tell you more, that may ruin the story!

—Now the story can begin. Remember to review if you like it so that I'll continue.

Chapter 1: Alone 

Footsteps sounded in the darkness as the boy ran away from an approaching moonlit shadow. But he couldn't get far enough away.

"_Avada Kedavra_," cried an unctuous voice. Suddenly, there was an ominous green glow that lit the street, with the light swimming towards a victim.

A boy of nineteen quickly jumped out of the way of the green lightning bolt, rolling towards the building on his left. The man cackled at him.

"Is that the best you can do, Mr. Potter? Jump out of the way and hope I don't hit you? It's a miracle a miserable wretch like you has survived this long. Perhaps I should make sure you endure some TORTURE!" the voice cried. But before Harry could even raise his wand—

"_Crucio_!" the man sang out.

Harry jumped to the side, but it was too late-the spell had struck him at full force. He flew in the air and was pelted against the ground, causing immense pain. His body began to shake, suffering from horrible convulsions. He felt as though every part of his body was being torn apart, his muscles flexing excruciatingly, the endless pain penetrating down to the very depths of his soul. In the distance, he heard faint laughter.

In a few seconds, the torture was over. He had broken free. The laughter stopped.

"You do have a strong mind, I'll give you that. But why don't you fight back?" drawled the tall man, his eyes alight with unmistakable hate. Harry took a chance.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he said, pointing his wand at the man. The red light never reached him.

"_Protego_!" the man yelled, creating a shield that deflected the already dissipating red light. He smirked at Harry.

"Still relying on simple spells? What a pity. You'll have to do better than that to have a hope of beating me. I think I should remind you of what pain you have caused me!" the man screamed, his eyes flashing with anger.

"_Petrificus Tot_—"

"_Crucio_!" the man rang out viciously.

Harry flew back into the air and hit a brick wall full force, his body crumpling down on the pavement in shock. The convulsions sent waves of pain through his body and his eyes rolled back into his head as he lost all control. All that was left was feeble sense of consciousness as his body shook, and the faint whisper of maniac laughter.

A minute passed until Harry could finally regain control of his shaking body.

"Losing strength now, are we? You know that this is what you deserve," the voice said with utter loathing. Harry sat on the ground, with sweat pouring down his forehead, his body soaked. He glared at the man.

"I don't," murmured Harry, trying to stand back up.

"What? You don't deserve this?" cried out the voice. "Can you even grasp what you have done to me? Can you possibly comprehend my pain?"

"Yes, but I didn't bloody cause it," yelled Harry as he stood up, leaning against the wall in slight pain.

"What did?" asked the voice in disbelief. "What did, if you didn't?"

"Ask your lord. He has eyes everywhere, he knows," replied Harry disdainfully, struggling to reach towards his pocket.

"I did and he said you, my boy. Really Mr. Potter, I'm not oblivious. _Expelliarmus!"_ he sang out, the red light sending Harry's wand flying.

"How clever. Raise hatred against me to harvest hate. I should have known," said Harry bitingly.

"Clever? It's the truth! I think you need to be put in your place, boy! Maybe one more time would do it!"

"No!" cried Harry, wincing with the thought of that pain.

"_Crucio!**" **_said the voice, and Harry felt himself lose control as he hit the wall dead on, sending a wave of shock that rippled down his spine as he fell to the ground. All he could think of was the pain, and that laughter…

Harry had no idea how long it had been until he could finally sense the world around him and break out of the spell. As he struggled to sit up, his leg twitched.

"How the mighty have fallen. And to think, the world depends upon you to save it. How utterly sad and hopeless," said the man furiously, his pale faced flushed in rage.

Harry labored to reach his wand as the man continued to scream at him. This time, the man took no notice, too filled with hate to care. Harry wrapped his fingers around the wand, and waited for the opportune moment.

"Now you can empathize with my pain. You stole my one and only son from me!" cried out the man, his silver eyes flashing.

"No, that's a lie! I don't know what happened to him!" bellowed Harry, having trouble simply sitting up.

"I think it's time you live down your lie, my boy. Or should I say die for it!" screamed the voice in anger.

It was time.

Harry focused as hard he could on the man, summoning up his strength, his anger, his hate, and his love for the world. He concentrated with all his might, his eyes closed, his hand clenched around his wand.

He heard, "_Ava_—" and knew what he had to do.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Harry screamed, his wand pointed directly at the man's chest. The green light came out of his wand and in an instant, hit the man, his eyes glazing over, the faint silver still in them only a shadow of the life once there.

Harry watched as the man fell to the ground, his life force fleeting. He saw the now lifeless corpse fall, the head descending into a pillow of the soft, lightening blonde hair.

He had finally seen it.

Harry saw Lucius Malfoy die, and Harry had murdered him. He knew it needed to happen, and he knew the consequences.

Harry fell back against the wall out of exertion and pain, falling asleep. He had severely tired himself and desperately needed rest.

This was only the beginning out a long journey towards the end of this eternal suffering. But for Harry, his life may already be ending. As he fell into a deep slumber, he heard footsteps as someone approached from down the alley.

He didn't wake up.

_A/N_: Good start? I hope so. This story will be more action oriented than my last one, I hope that is apparent from this little taste. I think my last story was beginning to lose it. Almost no one bothered to review my last chapter, so I decided to spice things up with this story. Remember, if you want to see more, review so that I'll know to continue. I mean, if no one reviews, I certainly will not continue on. But such is life. Happy New Year's Everyone. And until next time**, if you review**!


End file.
